


陪你度过漫长岁月

by huoding127



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huoding127/pseuds/huoding127





	陪你度过漫长岁月

陪你度过漫长岁月

 

“艺兴，我们要一辈子在一起。”  
吴世勋正歪着身子看电视剧，突然没由来冒出这么一句。  
张艺兴抓起薯片塞进嘴里，翻着白眼给了他一脚，“吴世勋你有病吧，发什么神经。”  
“你看啊，”吴世勋被踹到沙发下面也不生气，又爬上来挤到张艺兴身边，“电视剧里都是这么说的。”  
他说着把张艺兴的手拢到自己胸前，又像模像样地学了一遍屏幕里的深情男主角，“艺兴，我们要一辈子在一起。”  
“滚！”张艺兴被膈应得不行，抽回手拼命拍吴世勋赤/裸的后背，打得啪啪响，“再这么恶心就回你家去。”  
“我不。”吴世勋更来劲了，仗着自己腿长胳膊长，八抓鱼一样缠在张艺兴身上。他才不回家呢，家里奶奶管的严，每天老年人作息就罢了，一天到晚连空调都不让开，非说吹多了要腿疼，还是张艺兴这种双职工家庭好，父母出去上班，这一百平米都是他们的天下。  
两人缠斗了一会，张艺兴觉得热了，想扯开吴世勋横在自己胸前的胳膊，却发现那人把他箍得死死的，年轻的肌肉紧绷着在他身上摸索，与身后的喘/息一唱一和。  
两人都没穿上衣，像刚出生的小狗一样抱着在地上打滚，幼稚的捕猎游戏很快结束，捕食者将猎物死死摁在身下。  
“你是狗吗？成天发情！”张艺兴的脸被埋在地毯里，嘴上仍不放过吴世勋。  
他们刚进入青春期，性欲随着身体一起蓬勃发展，一同长大的默契让两个人自然而然把对方当作探索人体奥秘的试验品。这一领域新鲜且刺激，他们还在摸索中，却也凭着本能得了不少乐趣。  
吴世勋不回答，低喘着地把苏醒过来的性器隔着睡裤埋进张艺兴腿间来回摩擦，裤腿宽大，正方便他把手伸进去揉/捏。  
这个动作是他们从电视上偶然见到的。  
原本正常发展的电影突然画风一转，男人正说着话就把女人摁在身下开始办事。大人吃了一惊赶紧换了频道，默默祈求孩子没有看到什么不该看的，可表面上认真吃西瓜的少年却从长至眉眼的刘海缝隙中洞察了一切。  
张艺兴的大腿跟细滑，与吴世勋的竹竿身材不同，张艺兴早早就有人成年人的体型，薄薄一层皮肉覆盖住骨骼，腰部纤细屁股浑圆，吴世勋摸着就不想撒手。  
重重顶了两下，吴世勋总算压着张艺兴抖着腰射了出来。少年的精液不多也不稠，张艺兴一只手半捧着，等吴世勋缓过来把自己的子孙擦干净。  
“你就不能用手吗……”虽然隔着衣服，张艺兴还是觉得被吴世勋顶得不舒服。  
吴世勋占了人便宜，不吭声，任劳任怨地替张艺兴拿手打出来，少年的那里敏感而脆弱，没一会儿张艺兴就小声呻吟着泻在吴世勋手里。  
那个时候他们还都是想着房间里贴着的性/感港星才达到的高潮。

 

变化是不可查的，但转折却有着明确的时间点。  
高中三年似乎一下子就到了结尾，离他们第一次陌生又羞涩地探索彼此身体已经过去一年多，吴世勋像是暗暗较着劲，个子竹子抽节一样地长，总算在生理方面追赶上了张艺兴。  
张艺兴还是那样白，常常是班上女生对比的模版。吴世勋不喜欢那些女生把细细的胳膊颤巍巍地伸到张艺兴旁边，再大呼小叫地得出一个自己比张艺兴白了或者黑了的结论跑开，便用“小白脸”这类词故意刺激他，张艺兴果然上钩，撩起裤腿让他看自己夏天在海边晒得多黑，可吴世勋立刻掀开他的领子，里面仍是奶白色的、婴儿般的皮肤。胸前的两点因为钻进来的气流精神抖擞，张艺兴恼羞成怒成怒，在放学回家的路上追着吴世勋打了半条街。  
虽然整天嘲笑张艺兴生的白，吴世勋也喜欢在张艺兴替自己疏解的时候低头看。他那里发育的好，长度和粗细都很可观，被张艺兴纤细白嫩的五指握着，不自觉就要涨大一圈。张艺兴边/撸/动边抱怨，说你怎么还不射啊我手都酸了，他的气息不稳，嗓音因为刚在吴世勋手里泻过一次有些哑。  
吴世勋闭上眼仰起头，想要回忆点之前看过的欧美片里金发碧眼的女主角，可脑子不听使唤，一直循环播放着刚才张艺兴倒在他怀里的画面，他的脆弱被吴世勋握在手里，衣服盖不住的地方都是粉红色，高//潮刚过去，正颤抖着呜咽，发出小兽受伤的声音，吴世勋把脸埋进张艺兴的脖颈间深吸一口，是淡淡的，和年纪不符的奶气。  
张艺兴弄的累了，转过身冲吴世勋撅起屁股，说你还是用腿吧，用手我得给你打到明年。吴世勋自然高兴，笑弯了眼趴到张艺兴身上。进入高三后，时间和精力都被学业压榨到极限，这个姿势两人都要用力，张艺兴很久没有这样纵容他了。  
“艺兴，我明天就十八岁了，你的生日礼物呢？”吴世勋一边动一边用手照顾张艺兴的那一根，他没有张艺兴那么无情，每次自己舒服了也会顺便让张艺兴舒服点。  
张艺兴过生日时他们刚进入高三，被陡然增大的压力弄得晕头转向。不巧张艺兴的生日还是国庆节假期的最后一天，两个人虽然凑到一起，却是在作业的陪伴下度过了零点，十二点一过吴世勋在演算间歇抬头，迅速又小声地冲张艺兴说了句生日快乐，张艺兴正埋头和英语阅读纠/缠，轻轻踢了吴世勋小腿一脚表示感谢，生日就这么翻篇了。  
到了吴世勋的生日，他们已经熬过了一个漫长的冬天，胜利在望，所有的苦难都有了明确的截止日期，身体和心理也渐渐适应紧张的节奏，竟设法在这天挤出了一晚上的空闲。  
两个人象征性地吃完蛋糕就钻进房间，关上门后几乎是有些迫不及待的贴在一起。  
很久没做这种事情，第一轮结束的很快。  
四月份的晚上还是有些凉，吴世勋便搂着张艺兴躺进了被窝。  
刚才还打着哈欠说困的人这会正精力充沛地在自己身上折腾，张艺兴直往前倒，一句话被顶得的断断续续，“你、想要、什么、礼物啊？”  
上次自己生日，虽然实质上没有过生日的氛围，形式上吴世勋还是本着多年的交情送了张艺兴一块手表，机械表没有电池，张艺兴为了不让指针停下，天天不离身，连这会和吴世勋胡搞都没有摘下来。  
他用两只胳膊勉强撑着自己半趴在床上，因为忘了给吴世勋准备生日礼物有些抱歉，伸手摸了摸吴世勋拦在腰上的胳膊，“想要什么，哥给你买。”  
虽然只大了吴世勋半岁，张艺兴却一直端着哥哥的架子，就算从小一块玩大的，潜意识里也总把吴世勋当弟弟，事事都让着他点。  
吴世勋脑子里跑过一连串东西，他想要的太多了，限量球鞋，最新款游戏机，觊觎了很久的张艺兴收藏的球星签名海报，可心思转了几转，最后说出口的却是另一样虚无缥缈的东西，“我要你一直陪着我。”  
这话说的任性又发自内心，他真离不开张艺兴。  
两个人一起长到十八岁，新婚夫妻的七年之痒都经历了两轮，他和张艺兴倒还真没嫌弃过对方。小时候过年回各自老家，几天不见就要求着父母给对方打电话。等长大了有了手机，每天写完作业躺上床还要发会短信才愿意睡下。同学受不了吴世勋每天直挺挺站在张艺兴班级门口等他放学，皱着眉头骂他腻歪，吴世勋正准备翻白眼，见张艺兴拉扯着书包带子走出来，立刻笑得眉眼弯弯迎上去。腻歪就腻歪，张艺兴又香又软，打完球都没有臭汗，他乐得跟他腻歪。  
可“一直陪着”也有些困难。  
他们从小按部就班长大，能在一起是环境和家庭的共同选择，等上了大学，人生的方向盘就开始慢慢交到他们自己手中，以后工作啦恋爱啦结婚啦，自然要往不同的方向走去，再说“一直陪着”这种话就有些幼稚且强人所难了。  
张艺兴的心因为吴世勋这句话软了软，小孩子依赖他，说明这些年没白让着吴世勋。  
可道理还是要讲的。  
“我们早晚得分开。”张艺兴说出口就觉得不对劲，这怎么听着跟闹分手似的。  
虽然他们这几年从单纯的友谊发展出了不单纯的肉体关系，但在内心深处两人都明白这总是暂时的，等他们再大一点，自然有别的替代方式。  
但肌肤相亲毕竟太过亲密，十几年积攒下来的惯性大得吓人，现在说分开这种事，两人都觉得一部分呼吸还缠在对方身上剥不下来。吴世勋不说话，心里的闷气渐渐淤积却找不到出口，便化作顶弄的动作又重又深地报复在张艺兴身上，张艺兴一个没忍住，被撞出一声细微的呻吟。  
这声呻吟和平时吴世勋替张艺兴疏解的时候不同。张艺兴的喘息一直细细的，但那个时候发出的声音全部源自胯间的快感。这会儿张艺兴的老二正半软不软在吴世勋手心躺着，没有半点苏醒的势头。吴世勋又试着重重顶了一下，果然张艺兴又泻出来一声猫叫般的声音。像是被叼住了后颈。  
张艺兴也察觉出自己的不对劲，捂着嘴又羞又气地埋进枕头里。他被吴世勋这样搞得失了态，也起了坏心，便夹紧了腿让吴世勋进出困难，甚至还轻轻的绞了绞。  
吴世勋被这一绞弄得头皮发麻，干脆把张艺兴的裤子全扯下来，变成彻底的肌肤相贴狠狠撞上去，大开大合又快又急。  
最后射出来时两人都舒服地叹了口气。  
学习真的耗精力，两个人搞完这一发没来得及洗澡就躺倒在床上搂一起睡了。等吴世勋第二天醒来，张艺兴还正缩在他怀里做着美梦。他胳膊被压的发麻，却不忍心推开张艺兴，睡着的人呼吸绵长，白得晃眼的胸脯在被子下面规律地起伏。难得不用早起，吴世勋想都没想胳膊一搂，抱着张艺兴又睡了过去。  
吴世勋的十八岁就这么糊里糊涂地来了。

 

高考两人都发挥得不错，被学习压抑太久，一下子放了风，光游戏就没日没夜打了半个月才尽兴。不知不觉就该填报志愿了。  
张艺兴觉得志愿要根据自己的想法、学校的情况、往年录取分数综合考虑，总之要谨慎再谨慎。可跟他分数差不多的吴世勋却一副吊儿郎当的样子，只等着张艺兴填好了原样抄一份。  
张艺兴气的拿抱枕砸他，“你是跟屁虫吗，我学什么你学什么。”  
吴世勋接住抱枕搂进怀里，仰着脸反驳，“我没说跟你学一个专业啊，我说咱俩上一个学校。”  
“都朝夕相处十八年了，你成天看着我不腻得慌？”张艺兴被吴世勋搞的没脾气，哭笑不得地指着自己的脸质问发小。  
“不腻。”吴世勋凑上来跟张艺兴大眼瞪小眼，近得鼻尖都挨到一起。  
呼吸纠缠在一起，两个人像是磁铁的两极越靠越近，张艺兴在最后一秒闭上了眼，只觉得嘴唇被轻轻啄了一口。  
他睁开眼，吴世勋正眯着眼笑，像只餍足的猫。  
“你亲我干什么？”张艺兴捂住嘴。  
吴世勋没有回答，扯掉张艺兴的手，盖住他的眼睛，又覆了上来。  
不够。  
这次不再是浅尝辄止了。柔软的、舔过齿间和唇缝的、张嘴呻吟时会微微露出来的、粉嫩的、微微颤抖的舌头，被勾引着探出来，像软体动物那样伸出壳外，再被另一只软体动物捉住，搅出微弱的水声。都是初次接吻，牙齿不时青涩地磕碰在一起，唇瓣却不愿分开，空气从缝隙里进来又出去，勾得人心尖发痒。  
两个人像着了魔一样一言不发地接吻，手臂紧紧扣住对方，也不进行下一步，只是接吻。一直吻到脸颊涨红，吻到缺氧头晕，吻到呻/吟声从唇间流出来，也只是激烈而有耐心地拥吻着。  
吴世勋揽着张艺兴的后脑，手指插进他细软的头发里，只觉得从青春期开始的那股无名的欲望横冲直撞，终于顺着张艺兴湿润的唇舌回到了体内。  
名为友情的大树被绞杀植物从内到外渐渐包围，不知不觉中长成了另一番模样。  
是喜欢的吧，不然为何在舌尖尝到了甜。

 

整个夏天张艺兴和吴世勋都在一起，两个人放弃了过去简单粗暴的快乐，改用嘴唇彼此抚慰。  
但也只是抚慰罢了。  
夏天终究要过去，他们在拎着行李箱踏进校门的那一刻不约而同地将过去封存起来，十八岁结束了，成年人的世界新鲜又刺激，欢呼着向他们敞开大门。  
两个人宿舍隔得不远，一个在一楼一个在五楼，但因为专业分配，平时上课很难凑在一起，吴世勋便强制张艺兴和自己选了同样的全校通选课。除此之外，午饭依旧延续了高中时的习惯，每次一下课吴世勋都雷打不动地在食堂门口等着张艺兴。  
学校不大，两人用一个多月的时间把三个食堂尝遍就确定了主要根据地。吴世勋大多是早课，十点钟下课去图书馆自习，等十一点多给张艺兴发消息说今天去哪吃，便收拾了书本早早去食堂占位置。一到饭点食堂就成了春运现场，而幸运乘客张艺兴永远有人替他买好了坐票。  
以前高中时大家都埋头学习，尤其他们还上的是重点高中，班里的女生对物理公式比对男同学更感兴趣，吴世勋和张艺兴竟一次早恋的机会也没有。等上了大学，突然发现周围的同学矮的矮丑的丑，两个人一下子鹤立鸡群起来。  
张艺兴人缘好玩得开，开学没多久就牵着个女孩子在吴世勋面前晃悠。倒是吴世勋，因为面相较冷，说话还时不时翻人个白眼，虽然私底下在女生评选校草级草时不知道上榜多少回，竟一直单到了大二结束。  
彼时张艺兴刚把英院的院花学姐追到手，每天蜜里调油你侬我侬，但顾及着吴世勋单身狗的脆弱心灵，每天中午仍是和吴世勋一起吃饭，女朋友抗议了几次也无效。  
吴世勋期末考试比张艺兴晚结束半天，九点多刚走出考场关掉飞行模式手机就没命地响，接通电话后对面是个不认识的声音，大着舌头说你快来接张艺兴，他喝多了。吴世勋问了地址书包都没放就往那边赶，拉开ktv包厢门看见满地狼藉，几个人四仰八叉地躺着，有男也有女。他忍着酒味一个个翻找，最后在角落发现缩成一团睡得正熟的张艺兴。  
唯一一个还清醒的人冲吴世勋挥手，说快把你哥领走。刚才的电话就是他打的。  
吴世勋眉头一皱，问谁是我哥。  
那男生把张艺兴手机递给吴世勋，你自己看啊，宝贝弟弟是不是你，说完撇撇嘴，张艺兴真他妈的闷骚，你们俩看着也不像一个妈生的啊。  
吴世勋扫了眼通讯录，一溜烟儿按照字母顺序排列，但“宝贝弟弟”打败了“安老师”，稳居第一名的宝座，一看就是人为安排的。他嘴角止不住上扬，也不计较那男生说张艺兴闷骚，向人道了谢背起张艺兴就向外走。  
走到一半时张艺兴醒了，来不及说话就从吴世勋背上滚下来抱着路边的树一通吐，吴世勋一边替他顺气一边数落，“你们真high啊，直接通宵，不要命啦。”  
张艺兴把胃里东西吐了个痛快，抬起头冲吴世勋笑，“我这不是刚好等你考完一起回家么。”  
“得了吧，这会倒想起我了。”吴世勋拿了纸替张艺兴擦嘴，又把来时路上买的水递过去，“怎么不叫你女朋友来接你？”  
他刚偷偷翻了两下张艺兴的通讯录，名称里带“宝贝”的就他一个，连“女朋友”的字眼也没找到。  
张艺兴接过水很是大爷地漱了口，“她大三课少，昨天就考完回家了。”  
合着自己只是个备选项，吴世勋“哦”了一声，也不知道自己在失望什么。  
张艺兴没注意到吴世勋的表情变化，扯过他的手就往路边的早点铺走，“我昨晚光喝酒了，咱们吃点东西再回去。”  
六月底的早上阳光已经开始有些灼人，吴世勋被张艺兴那样十指紧扣拽着，只觉得半条胳膊都是僵的。  
太热了，手心止不住地出汗，他看着太阳边扇风边想。

 

暑假过去得很快，张艺兴和他的女神学姐吵架又和好几次就又快开学了。  
这会儿张艺兴刚跟学姐打完一通电话，冒着洗过澡的湿气靠在吴世勋肩上吐槽自己女朋友，皱着眉头嘟囔女人有多麻烦，还赞赏吴世勋保持单身是明智的选择。  
吴世勋把张艺兴发梢滴下的水渍在自己裤子上晕开，本想说觉得麻烦就分手呗，等开口又改成了“你多让着点人家”。  
宁拆十座庙不毁一桩婚，吴世勋努力压下想要破坏发小姻缘的念头。  
没想到张艺兴听了这话更气了，坐起来质问吴世勋，“我怎么不让着她了？”  
吴世勋默默翻了一个白眼，那句话他本来就是随口讲的，电视里劝人不都是这样，“我又没全程观赏你们谈恋爱，我怎么知道你哪里不让着她？”  
张艺兴本意是让吴世勋作为男性同胞和他一起批评女人，眼看吴世勋毫无理由把错误归结到自己身上，顿时心生被背叛感，他迅速转移炮火，“世勋，你老实讲，咱俩在一起那么多年是不是都是我让着你的？”  
这话张艺兴问得义愤填膺，听在吴世勋耳朵里却是另一个意思，他抓错了重点，“什么在一起？谁跟你在一起了？”  
“你别打岔，”张艺兴掰着他的胳膊，半个身子都倚过去，表情像是抢夺民女的恶霸，满是威胁，“你就说长这么大我是不是都让着你？”  
吴世勋粗略回忆了一下两人的成长轨迹，五岁时张艺兴把他推得摔了个跟头，抱着哇哇大哭的他手足无措地安慰，赶来的爸妈却以为是自己在无理取闹，把他训了一顿；十岁时两人一起干坏事砸坏了邻居家的玻璃，张艺兴把错全揽到自己身上，但找上门来的邻居当众揭发两人都参与了破坏活动，张艺兴没护住吴世勋，反而让他多了一顿打；还有十五岁时两人一起逃课，张艺兴怕教导主任在外面巡逻，就让吴世勋等着他去探探风，结果吴世勋没等来张艺兴却和班主任狭路相逢。  
“不是。”吴世勋回忆完毕，板着脸给了张艺兴答案。  
张艺兴听了这些也觉得自己以前把吴世勋坑惨了，只好挑这几年的事讲，“那咱们俩之前那个啥，我是不是每次都让你在上面……”话还没说完张艺兴的声音就弱下去没了声，吴世勋直直地看着他，眼睛里像是有团火。  
吴世勋猛地翻身撑在张艺兴身体两侧，用脸去蹭他露出来的那段脖子，心里的冲动变成了轻声呢喃，“那你再让我一次吧……”  
没等张艺兴回答，吴世勋就俯下了身。

 

此时的他们和高中时截然不同，经历了一年大学生活的洗礼，生理和心理都彻底发育成成年人的模样，以前堆积在胸口的那些急躁的不知名的东西也随着时间找到了答案，才不是什么少年维特之烦恼，是欲/望，是渴望，是想要进入，想要占有。  
吴世勋自大学后爱上了打篮球，手掌被粗粝的球面磨出许多薄茧，每摸过张艺兴一处皮肤就引起一阵颤抖。摸着摸着，张艺兴发觉身体开始变得不受自己的控制，成了流动的水和融化的黄油，吴世勋就是盛放他的器皿。  
他和女友曾有过几次差点擦抢走火的经历，比起吴世勋全靠A片获取理论知识多了点话语权，男人天生的掌控欲促使张艺兴按着吴世勋的肩让他躺下，换自己骑上去主导局面。  
可吴世勋不听他的话，这个在他面前胆大的，无法无天的弟弟，能在16岁哄着张艺兴脱了裤子跟自己腿交，就能在20岁接着哄张艺兴软下身子把胸口送进自己嘴里。张艺兴抱着吴世勋的脑袋，刚剪短的发茬硬硬地扎在他胸前，像电流一下一下地刺激着他模糊的意识，乳尖被吴世勋含在嘴里咂摸出声响，张艺兴想说这样太过了，不是相互打/炮吗怎么变成这样，却听到从自己嘴里泻出甜的发腻的呻/吟。  
吴世勋整个人钻进张艺兴的短袖里，棉质的布料遮光性强，他像个在黑暗里默默探索的旅人。手从脖子一路摸到腰间，皮肤滑腻，比梦里的触感美妙上百倍，他想都没想就把吻细密地印了上去，今天无论如何他都要美梦成真。  
张艺兴直到两个人赤裸相对才明白吴世勋说的“让一下他”是什么意思，吴世勋仍在吻他的耳垂，吃草莓软糖一样拿牙齿轻咬，鼻息钻进耳朵里，他刚要推开吴世勋的手就软了下来。  
好像已经习惯要让着吴世勋了，在这个人面前他变得一点力气都没有。  
在这之前他们曾接吻和相互抚慰过无数次，不问过程，只要开头和结尾，如今堵塞河道的石块被凿开，在唾液和汗水的浸润下，河流总算畅通无阻汇入大海。  
身下的人已经红透了湿透了，眼角眉梢都是逆来顺受的姿态。吴世勋知道现在张艺兴绝对不会拒绝自己，可他还是想要一个答案。  
“艺兴，”吴世勋反复吻着张艺兴心口的那块皮肤，像虔诚的朝圣者亲吻土地，“为什么给我的备注是宝贝弟弟？”  
张艺兴颤抖起来，只觉得心被吴世勋挑开一个口子，他不安地撑起身子，“你怎么知道的？”  
吴世勋抬头对上张艺兴的眼睛。这双眼睛他看了二十年，小的时候是圆圆的灵动的，转一圈就带出一个鬼点子，长大后逐渐变得细长且下垂，虽然与张艺兴的行事风格不符，但并不影响这双眼睛看向自己时的温柔，吴世勋低头吻上去，“上次你喝醉了我不小心看到的。”  
“我觉得好玩，”张艺兴有些着急地用嘴巴接住吴世勋的吻，“我觉得好玩随便写的……”他必须用什么东西把嘴巴堵住，不然有些话就会不受控制地跑出来。  
不是这样的，肯定不是这样的。  
吴世勋还想问点什么，可张艺兴已经把腿缠上了他的腰，红着脸用手替自己扩/张。  
这也算是答案的一部分吗？  
“进来。”张艺兴把嘴巴贴上吴世勋的耳朵，用气声命令他。  
比想象中难突破。  
洞口小且紧涩，吴世勋下面被死死箍住，勉强塞进个头就进出困难。张艺兴疼得大腿根都在抖，仍催促吴世勋，好像不立即进行下去就会失去继续的勇气。  
吴世勋把床头的护手霜挤了些，一边顺着张艺兴汗湿的额头向下吻一边慢慢把手指一根根放进去。他的手指稍长，不知道摁到了哪块软肉，张艺兴立刻软着嗓子叫了出来，腰上的腿也缠得更紧了些。等吴世勋的手终于能自由出入时，张艺兴的声音已经带了点哭腔。  
吴世勋抽出手，换上早就硬的不行的性器，缓慢又坚定地推了进去。张艺兴的身体绷成一张弓，无意识地摇头想让吴世勋从身体里退出去，可刚才还柔声细语安慰他的人已经杀红了眼，刚推到底就不管不顾地抽动起来。  
张艺兴被顶得一晃一晃，头顶的吊灯变成模糊不清的线段，视野中心是吴世勋布满情欲的脸，他伸出手捧住，细细抚摸过吴世勋的眉眼。曾经跟在他身后叫着哥哥的小屁孩长大了，成了会找到他敏感点抓住不放，让他发出羞耻声音的男人。  
他和自己的发小做爱了。  
张艺兴在最疯狂的梦里都不曾这样想过。  
结束后吴世勋抱着张艺兴去浴室清洗，在替他把精液抠出来时忍不住又把手指塞了进去。张艺兴疼得直掉眼泪，哑着嗓子说不行了，吴世勋仍不依不饶地把他抱着坐上洗手台，抬起他的腿再次顶进去。浴室里的镜子上全是水汽，张艺兴说什么也不愿意用趴着的姿势，吴世勋搂抱着张艺兴的后背，他看着镜子里的自己，一边吻张艺兴的肩一边在心里默念这是最后一次。  
最后两个人躺倒在床上，张艺兴泪痕还没干就累得睡着，吴世勋看着他的脸，恍惚间好像回到了自己十八岁生日那天早上，那时张艺兴也是这样躺在他的怀里，也是一脸天真又安然的神情。  
喜欢这个人的念头是从那时起的吗，吴世勋也不清楚了。他忍不住把张艺兴搂得更紧了些，张艺兴在梦中闷哼了一声回抱住吴世勋，自然得仿佛两人这样一起睡了许多年。  
心脏突然就被人握住了。  
“和学姐分手吧。”这句话吴世勋终究是没说出口。

 

张艺兴一回学校就被通知之前申请的交换项目通过了。  
忙着考托福忙着写材料，每天的时间被大大小小的事情填满，关系亲密如吴世勋也只能在中午匆匆见他一面。张艺兴吃得很快，狼吞虎咽，甚至无暇回应吴世勋的寒暄。开学前发生的那件事吴世勋都没有来得及仔细琢磨，就随着一场秋雨，跟着暑气消散了。  
等张艺兴终于能喘口气时，已经到了圣诞节那会儿。女朋友实习的单位是媒体，越到这种时候越是走不开，挂了女朋友打来的电话，不知为何张艺兴竟有松了一口气的感觉。  
“被女朋友鸽了？”吴世勋一接到张艺兴的电话就问。  
张艺兴愣了一下，怔怔地回了句，“你怎么知道？”  
“大哥，”吴世勋哭笑不得，“这种日子你有女朋友怎么可能想到我？”  
张艺兴被人戳了痛处气得跳脚，可又拿发小没办法，“我今晚还专门买了电影票，还半个小时就开始了，你就说来不来！”  
“来来来！我去你宿舍找你。”吴世勋满口答应下。挂了电话回过头冲舍友抱歉地摇摇手机，“不好意思啊我哥们失恋了去安慰一下他，今晚那个局去不了了。”  
舍友听了哀嚎一声，吴世勋你不带这样的啊，你不去哪还有妹子去啊。  
肯定有的，吴世勋乐呵呵地拍拍舍友的肩膀，你魅力比我大多了。临出门又折回来，抓起柜里的毛线手套塞进兜里。  
舍友目送吴世勋出门，怎么想怎么不对劲，吴世勋平安夜你哥们失恋了至于这么开心吗。  
吴世勋下楼时张艺兴已经等在一楼大厅了，卡其色大衣配白色针织衫，黑色牛仔裤加板鞋，一副认认真真打扮了要去约会的模样。这一身一看就不是给他穿的，吴世勋脚步不由自主地就慢了下来。可看到张艺兴被穿堂风冻得缩起脖子，又忍不住两步走上前摘下自己的围巾给他围上，又掏出手套让张艺兴戴上。  
“你这打扮要去见丈母娘吗？”吴世勋一边替张艺兴系围巾一边忍不住心里的那点不舒服，张口就损人。  
由于身高差，张艺兴只能仰起脸由着吴世勋把围巾在脖子上一圈一圈地缠。他白了一眼吴世勋，涨红了脸却没说话。  
平安夜出门的多是情侣，在地铁上张艺兴和吴世勋挤在一对对拥抱的男女中间就已经够不自在了，等到了影院一看片名吴世勋更是直呼受不了。  
“要不咱们别看了吧。”吴世勋捧着爆米花求张艺兴。  
张艺兴伸出一只手摁住在座位上来回磨蹭的吴世勋，“你哥我钱都花了为什么不看。”  
被温暖潮湿的掌心握住手腕，吴世勋一下子没了动静，跟小学生上课一样正襟危坐。  
“前面人低一点！”后排有人抱怨。  
电影没什么好看的，里面大篇幅描写得食物倒是勾得张艺兴和吴世勋一出电影院就饥肠辘辘到处觅食。去了三家餐厅都是客满，有一家甚至直言今晚只有家庭和情侣套餐，窘得两人掉头就走。  
路上这会儿已经没什么人了，吴世勋向肚子举手投降，指着对面的麦当劳说不然就在这凑合算了。  
点完单两个人端着食物在靠窗的位置坐下，张艺兴边撕番茄酱包边摇头自嘲，我这过得什么平安夜啊。  
吴世勋一听这话就不开心了，艺兴你把话说清楚，你是嫌弃我还是嫌弃麦当劳呢。  
张艺兴不理他，接着自说自话，“世勋啊，说起来好像每年圣诞节咱们都是一起过的。”  
吴世勋仔细一想，以前上学的时候圣诞节不是张艺兴来他家打游戏就是他去张艺兴家看电影，要不然就是两人一起苦逼地赶作业，大一那会两人还都单身，圣诞节好像是在网吧刷夜过的？  
“确实，”吴世勋点点头，心里倒是好受了一点，“怎么，你不乐意了？”  
“没有，”张艺兴咬着吸管，冲吴世勋笑出两个酒窝，“我就在想，明年圣诞节我就得一个人过了。”  
“不会的。”吴世勋下意识地反驳，对上张艺兴疑惑的眼神才结结巴巴地补充，“肯定会有人陪你过的。”  
“但愿吧！”张艺兴笑得更开心了些，明明喝的可乐，眼神却像沾了酒，他伸手抱住吴世勋，脸埋进他大衣的毛领里，“世勋啊……”  
“嗯？”吴世勋不知为何有点鼻酸，好像张艺兴现在已经在大洋彼岸一个人过着节一样，他回搂住张艺兴，低下头贴住张艺兴的侧脸。  
两个人突然就不说话了，只是抱着对方，鼻尖轻轻挨在一起。  
举着薯条的小孩子走过时突然大喊出声，“妈妈！有两个哥哥在亲嘴！”

 

张艺兴的航班是凌晨起飞的，吴世勋拉着行李送他到机场。  
办好托运张艺兴跟着人流往安检口走，再往里面吴世勋就送不了了，张艺兴转身冲吴世勋挥手，“走了。”  
“嗯。”吴世勋也冲他挥手，“一路顺风。”  
好像再没什么要说的了，该讲的话在那个平安夜已经说完了。  
来的时候帮张艺兴提着大包小包，回去时两手空空，吴世勋抓着地铁里的扶手都觉得空虚。  
按照张艺兴叮嘱过的，吴世勋肩负起了照顾“嫂子”的责任。  
吴世勋本人是一万个不情愿，视频聊天时怒骂张艺兴你不怕我撬你墙角吗，可那人在镜头里笑得灿烂，那边还是正午，外面一片阳光明媚，不怕啊，张艺兴回他，有本事你撬一个试试。  
吴世勋当然没那个本事也没那个心思，说的照顾“嫂子”，也不过就是她实习下班晚了吴世勋去地铁站接一下而已。  
张艺兴不在了，吴世勋中午的固定饭友也换成了别人，可他们不像张艺兴，今天要吃这个明天要吃那个，难伺候的很，吴世勋后来就干脆一个人在宿舍叫外卖。  
张艺兴在视频那头眼馋得不行，大呼小叫让吴世勋把吃的拿开他的视线。那边学习压力不算小，短短几个月下来，陪伴张艺兴二十多年的婴儿肥都不见了。  
夏天的时候学姐大学毕业。毕业晚会上吴世勋捧着花以男朋友家属的名义送给了表演完节目的学姐，学姐还沉浸在毕业的情绪里，扔掉花抱着吴世勋哭得他半个肩膀都湿了。吴世勋僵着身子不敢动，垂头看着那一束满天星被人踩来踩去。心里默叹一声这都是什么事啊。  
晚上快熄灯时吴世勋接到学姐的电话，说是喝醉了。等他找到地方，学姐正坐在一群小姐妹中间聊天，看见吴世勋便拉过来介绍说这是我男朋友，之前还哭花的眼线不知什么时候补好了，连嘴唇都仔细涂了口红。  
这会儿宿舍楼早就不能进，吴世勋给张艺兴发了条消息，带着学姐在宾馆开了房间。电梯里学姐就站立不稳直往他身上贴，吴世勋一边轰炸张艺兴说你媳妇要霸王硬上弓一边眼观鼻鼻观心扶着学姐在床上躺好。  
张艺兴隔岸观火看热闹不嫌事大，竟然回了个那你不然就从了她吧。这边学姐还在叫自己的名字，娇娇软软听着直让人头皮发麻，一只手顺着后背摸上来扣住肩膀，吴世勋突然想起当时张艺兴在身下也曾用手这样扣着他的肩膀，被他顶得满嘴咿咿呀呀，脑子一热就发了条语音过去，我他妈真赚，操完你再操你女朋友是吧。  
话一出口两个人都愣住了。  
学姐冷着脸坐起来，什么时候的事。  
吴世勋吓得退后一步，摇着头装傻，你听错了，我开玩笑呢。  
学姐怒极反笑，扬起蔻丹色指甲给了吴世勋一巴掌，骂出吴世勋认识她以来的第一句脏话，你们可真他妈行。  
吴世勋被扇得脸朝向一边，便听见门“咣当”碰上了。他有些腿软地坐在地上，捂着发痛的脸，这话说出来他没觉得后悔，只觉得解脱了。  
手机里张艺兴的信息还在增加，从吴世勋你胡说八道什么呢到吴世勋你发语音她是不是也听见了再到吴世勋你真行老子要分手就拜你所赐。  
吴世勋干脆关了机，一头栽进被子里。  
张艺兴骂他学姐打他，可他们三个闹了这么久没一个清白的，本就是一丘之貉，怎么好像错都成了自己的。

 

张艺兴自然是和学姐分了手。  
凭良心讲，退一万步说，就算主犯是吴世勋，他和前女友也多少算个从犯，混蛋事他们都参与了，哪轮得上他站在道德高地指责吴世勋。可男人被戴绿帽总是有几分不爽，再加上被当着女朋友的面戳穿自己曾经被发小上了，张艺兴就蛮不讲理地把火气全撒到吴世勋的头上。  
他冷暴力对待了吴世勋个把个月，没等来那个人习惯性的服软认错，倒从其他同学的朋友圈里看到了吴世勋和一个女生的合影。  
“这人谁呀？”张艺兴假装不着痕迹地指了指照片上被吴世勋用亲密姿势搂着的女生，吴世勋脸上都是汗，像是刚打完球的样子，女孩子手里握着一瓶半冰的可乐。  
吴世勋一直喜欢喝冰可乐，但每次张艺兴去看他打球都只准他喝矿泉水。可乐杀精啊。张艺兴吓唬吴世勋。  
那同学正在和别人八卦吴世勋的新恋情，见是张艺兴，冲他抛了个媚眼，“肯定是新交的女朋友啦。你们俩关系那么好吴世勋没跟你讲过吗？”  
学校里张艺兴和吴世勋不在一个系，更不在一个学院。平时两人一个混篮球社一个进学生会，朋友圈子重合也不多，但只要认识他们俩其中一个人，肯定就认识另一个，实在是因为两个人几乎形影不离，只要不是上课时间，张艺兴方圆五米内必有吴世勋。  
大学里张艺兴学的计算机，班上基本都是大老爷们，大家除了上课就是打游戏，没什么闲心传别人的八卦，但吴世勋学的是新闻，班上的娘子军本就对这个稀缺资源虎视眈眈摩拳擦掌，可吴世勋一副看破红尘的样子油盐不进，成天眼里都是他那个发小张艺兴，久而久之女孩子也就打消了念头，甚至关于传出吴世勋性向的流言。  
这些张艺兴一概不知，吴世勋也自然不会在他面前透露半个字。  
那同学看张艺兴是真不懂的样子，便收起打趣的心思好心解释，“是我们系里的学妹，估计篮球社新来的经理吧。”  
张艺兴揣了一肚子疑问回了自己房间，拿出手机调出和吴世勋的聊天界面，上一次说话还在那天他劈头盖脸骂完吴世勋后，隔了好久吴世勋回了一个“对不起”。张艺兴又点进吴世勋的头像，最新一次更新是转发院系的一篇公众号文章，根本刷不出来和学妹的暧昧合照。  
这小子把自己屏蔽了。  
张艺兴不知道哪来的气，“哐当”一下就摔了手机。  
开门进来的室友被丢到脚下的手机吓了一跳，一米九的个子差点跳到房顶上。“怎么了你？”室友好脾气地捡起手机塞给张艺兴，顺势在旁边坐下，“有事情？”室友眨巴着大眼睛一副洗耳恭听状。  
“就我发小，吴世勋……”张艺兴开了口却不知道怎么说下去，嘴巴张了半天憋出一句，“他发了和女朋友的合照，还屏蔽我。”  
“啊？”室友眼睛睁得更大了，“这两件事有什么联系？”  
张艺兴猛的闭了嘴。是啊，所以呢？他要能知道个所以然也不至于在这烧无名火了。  
室友见张艺兴不说话就自顾自地开起了脑洞，“那个人你刚好也喜欢？”  
张艺兴摇摇头。  
“是你前女友？”  
“也不是，我不认识。”  
“那你有什么好生气的？”室友被绕糊涂了，“你嫌吴世勋找女朋友了？不至于吧。”  
“那倒不至于……”张艺兴低头扣自己的手指头，“我就是觉得他是故意和我赌气。”  
“张艺兴，”室友终于收起笑脸，转过身正视张艺兴，“你是不是喜欢他？”  
“啊？”张艺兴没想到室友突然这么问，张着嘴不知道说什么好。  
按理说，自己母胎solo二十年的发小找了女朋友，就算是因为之前生气故意屏蔽了自己，张艺兴作为他从小穿一条裤子长大的好哥们，不说敲锣打鼓为吴世勋庆祝一番，也应该冰释前嫌大人不记小人过送上几句真诚的祝福。可他又是生闷气又是扔手机的，反应就跟发现妻子背着自己偷人的丈夫一样，原因和立场哪个都不是他该有的。  
室友不再乱猜，转过身子正视张艺兴，“你吃醋了。”  
“我没吃醋……”张艺兴反驳地心虚。他还不习惯，不习惯那个从小到大一直跟着自己身后的弟弟，追着他叫“艺兴哥哥带我玩嘛”的吴世勋有一天突然瞒着自己就长成可以谈恋爱的大人。他张艺兴可以找女朋友，可以和别人约会，可以牵着女孩的手看电影压马路，可吴世勋不行。吴世勋的初吻是他的，第一次是他的，连大学填志愿都和他一起，浑身上下就差打上张艺兴的标签了，怎么能突然就背着他找了女朋友呢？在吴世勋身上，张艺兴不仅心眼小，而且双标得厉害。  
“张艺兴，”大眼睛室友平时为人散漫，这会儿看问题倒是一看一个准，“你们俩关系是不是有点不正常？”  
是不正常，太不正常，他和吴世勋的关系在十六岁时就不正常了。  
可包裹在友情的硬壳下，内里那些流动的纠缠的浓郁的暧昧，统统像夹心巧克力的口味一样，在咬下去前不为人知。此前两人一直用各种身份和张艺兴无辜的前任们把这种关系保存在真空环境当中试图维持现状，可如今那张合照就像有不速之客打开冰箱将巧克力拿出来放在太阳下面，友情的外壳晒化了，张艺兴第一次被迫尝到了里面的夹心。  
那是他对吴世勋强烈的占有欲。

 

纠结了几天张艺兴还是主动问起吴世勋关于女朋友的事情，视频那头的人沉默了一下便有些羞涩地承认了。  
“她追了我挺久的。”吴世勋挠头的样子简直让张艺兴恨不得立刻结束聊天。  
可他又有些舍不得。画面里的人还是原来的样子，飞舞的眉毛，挺直的鼻子，弯成两个月牙的眼睛。吴世勋张开嘴给张艺兴看自己的牙套，“等你回来我就可以摘了。”说话的样子跟以前没有一点分别，还是那副从不设防从不隐瞒的样子。堂堂正正坦坦荡荡。所有的龌蹉心思都不过是张艺兴一个人的。  
“那条朋友圈本来没想屏蔽你的，”吴世勋又在挠头，“但你那几天没理我，我也有脾气啊，别生气嘛。”  
“知道啦，我没生气。”话题不能再继续下去，张艺兴撑着讲了几句就借口挂掉了视频。  
他没办法在明白自己的感觉后再假装和吴世勋只是好朋友了。  
甚至于以前年少无知时和吴世勋做过的那些踏过界限的荒唐事都成了纠缠他的梦魇。

 

大概是梦见吴世勋的次数太多，以至于他真的站在自己面前时张艺兴仍以为是自己在做梦。  
刚走出教学楼就看见一个人蹦蹦跳跳地站在外面，身型像极了吴世勋。  
张艺兴不抱希望地叫了一声，“世勋？”  
那人转过身来，帽子和围巾的夹缝中是红红的鼻头和熟悉的月牙眼，“艺兴！是我呀！”他冲张艺兴招招手。两个人还隔着一段距离，吴世勋把手拢到嘴边，“我说过不会让你一个人过圣诞节的！”  
“下雪了！”身后有同学惊呼。  
张艺兴抬头看看雪，再看看几层台阶下站着的吴世勋，只觉得世间的一切好像都在瞬间拥有了。

 

“你这什么情况？”室友从后面匆匆赶来，没等吴世勋想好要怎么跟张艺兴打招呼就先行一步拎着张艺兴的领子往自己身后揽，毫不示弱地和吴世勋大眼瞪大眼，又回头低声问张艺兴，“他怎么来了？”  
室友知道张艺兴那点小心思。  
原因是有天玩游戏张艺兴喝多了，一起回宿舍时抱着室友喊了好几声世勋，还把手机拿出来指着屏幕里一张模糊不清的照片冲人家说个没完。喝醉了的人口齿不清，室友弯着腰听了半天才听明白张艺兴说的是世勋我好喜欢你呀。怀里的人不老实，室友灌了好几瓶气泡水才忍住冲动没对着张艺兴那张泛红的小脸做点什么。半夜起来上厕所仍是不得劲，又专门绕进张艺兴房里对着沉睡的屁股轻轻踹了好几脚泄愤。  
第二天张艺兴清醒过来想起来昨晚做的荒唐事，干脆红着脸全讲给室友听。室友越听越心凉，收起那点旖旎的心思，但从此对吴世勋也全然没了好印象。  
“你不是有女朋友吗，跑来找他干嘛？”室友仗着比吴世勋高了那么一点，居高临下地想用气势压倒对方，看架势要不是张艺兴在一边拉着可能都要撸起袖子动手了。  
吴世勋也不是省油的灯，白眼一翻胸脯就要顶上去，“你谁呀，我找艺兴关你什么事？”  
“哎哎哎你们俩消停一会！”张艺兴总算逮着空把两人分开，他把吴世勋护在身后，双手合十冲室友道歉，“今天晚上那个聚会我去不了了，帮我跟他们说下吧。”  
“你……”室友气得没话说，“……知道了。”他懒得再看吴世勋那副得意样，书包一甩踢踏着鞋走了。  
“艺兴，你同学怎么那么多管闲事啊……”吴世勋的手还拽着张艺兴的胳膊不愿松开，大半年了，天知道这个场景他梦见过多少回。  
外国人也爱看热闹，刚两人这么一喊身边立刻围了一小圈吃瓜群众等着看戏。张艺兴臊得耳朵通红，拽着吴世勋羽绒服的帽子就把他往外拖，动作要多粗鲁有多粗鲁。  
等两人踉踉跄跄走到教学楼背面的停车场，张艺兴从兜里掏出钥匙开了车，从吴世勋扬扬下巴，“自己把行李放后备箱去。”  
吴世勋放好行李，又屁颠屁颠坐进副驾驶，扣安全带的时候还是没忍住，“你买车了啊……”  
“没，室友的。”张艺兴调好座椅，专注地盯着后视镜倒车，一点眼神都不分给吴世勋。  
“那个大眼睛招风耳？”吴世勋刚还想夸这车不错，一听这话顿时觉得这车怎么看怎么不顺眼，底盘高座椅硬，还有这红色内饰，也太骚了吧。  
“对。”  
“那你把车开走了他怎么办？”  
“我们今天本来要去市中心那边玩的，没准备开车。”  
“那你一会还用去接他回来吗？”  
张艺兴没回答，一脚油门下去吴世勋抓紧了扶手紧贴椅背。  
节日前夕最是容易塞车的时候，张艺兴跟专车司机一样只顾着看前方路况，吴世勋耷拉着眼睛沉默了半路，急得手都要抠破了。  
“艺兴……”来之前让吴世勋想破脑袋都想不到会是现在这种状况。  
张艺兴伸手打断吴世勋惯用的撒娇伎俩。  
“你过来阿姨知道吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“机票签证那些哪来的钱？”  
“之前实习挣的。”  
“呆几天？”  
“五天……”  
“妈的……”  
“你要不愿意我可以改签……”  
“改你个大头鬼！是劳资要改签了！”张艺兴一拳砸在方向盘上，吓得吴世勋和路边的流浪狗同时叫了起来。  
“你……要改什么签？”吴世勋还是勇敢地抛出了心里的疑问。  
前面又是一个漫长的红灯。张艺兴长出一口气，无奈地趴在方向盘上苦笑，“咱们学校元旦一过放寒假对吧？”  
吴世勋点点头，以为张艺兴嫌他逃课，赶紧解释，“大四本来就课少，我们系上周就考完期末了。”  
“你不早说。”张艺兴伸出手掐了掐吴世勋的脸，为两人的阴差阳错哭笑不得，“我定了你们放假那天的机票准备去学校找你呢。”  
话说到这份上吴世勋再傻也明白了。  
两个人明明每天都在聊天，却分头瞒着对方为了相见在默默准备，吴世勋看着倒退的路灯忍不住笑出来，这次他比张艺兴快一步。  
“傻瓜！”张艺兴也觉得自己刚才生的闷气有些无理取闹，“你就不能早点跟我说，还能去机场接一下你……”  
吴世勋要委屈死了，“人家想给你个惊喜啊！你以为你这学校容易找么，光地铁我就倒了三趟，还莫名其妙被你室友瞪，连你也不理我，还冲我那么凶！”  
张艺兴看着吴世勋撅着嘴嘟囔，突然想起高中有次自己放学去老师办公室忘记告诉吴世勋，吴世勋冲到班上没找到人，以为他发生什么事情，短短半个小时在家和学校来回跑了两趟，最后在校门口发现了背着书包慢悠悠往外走的张艺兴。  
那时候也是冬天，张艺兴还记得吴世勋跑得头顶热气一缕缕冒着烟，看见了他就一把搂进怀里。张艺兴莫名其妙吸了几口饱含荷尔蒙的汗味，红着脸锤吴世勋的后背让他放开，吴世勋死活不放，在他耳边也像这样又冲又委屈地嘟囔了一大通。还未安稳下来的心跳声隔着校服传进耳朵里，聒噪得张艺兴的心也跟着乱了套。  
“真好，”张艺兴停稳车看向吴世勋，你没变。  
“什么真好？”吴世勋被张艺兴看得后背发凉，一脸防备。  
张艺兴探过身替吴世勋解开安全带，“我说你来了真好。”

 

吴世勋还是变了点的。  
力量，速度，身体的机理，还有熟练度。  
张艺兴被掰开腿折成两段时总算想起一个重要的问题，“世勋……你不是有女朋友……”  
“早分了。”吴世勋咬了一口张艺兴汗湿的鼻尖，有些挫败地皱眉，“你能不能专心一点……”  
“我……”张艺兴也觉得这个问题太煞风景，可不搞清楚他不甘心。  
“艺兴，”吴世勋一手按着张艺兴的腿根一手扶着下面慢慢顶进去，眼睛紧紧盯着张艺兴，“我和她根本就没算在一起过，我从头到尾都只喜欢你。”  
张艺兴说不出一句完整的话了。只好回以热吻。

 

第一次刮胡子也是一起，吴世勋偷了老爸的高级电动剃须刀，躲在张艺兴家浴室里小心翼翼地给脸上打泡沫。下手刮他不敢，推给张艺兴干这种技术活。为了看得清楚还开了浴霸，吴世勋坐在马桶上看张艺兴垂着眼专心致志地给自己刮胡子。张艺兴也很紧张，吴世勋注意到他的睫毛颤抖了好几下，像是热带雨林里蝴蝶的翅膀，吴世勋被迫卷入一场飓风。  
最后当然是大功告成，吴世勋却有点后悔，他应该拿最普通的那种刀片，他想看看张艺兴如果不小心把自己下巴刮破了会怎么样，会不会用嘴巴亲吻伤口以示安慰。  
当时的张艺兴会不会亲吻他吴世勋不敢确定，但如今的张艺兴正小口啄着吴世勋的下巴，像只刚断奶的小兽。“世勋……”张艺兴伸出手指在吴世勋胸膛画圈，“这是真的吧？”  
吴世勋拢住他的指尖挨个吻过去，“是真的。”

 

以前每天在一起生活的时候，两个人对彼此的变化很难察觉到。青春期那阵，常常被邻居或者亲戚夸长大了长高了，两个人还觉得特神奇。蹭蹭蹭跑另一个人面前求证，我长个了吗长了吗。没有，你看咱们俩不还是一样高。是吧，我也觉得没有。把手当作尺子，在两颗头顶间判断差距。  
后来上了大学还是每天见面，最常说的变成了，你什么时候买的这件衣服我怎么没见过。网络的便利加上交友圈的扩大，两个人自然而然地拥有了不为对方所熟知的部分。上次陪女朋友逛街买的，好看吗。不好看不好看赶紧换了去，男生穿紫色卫衣也太骚了吧。你懂什么今年就流行这个颜色。  
总而言之，距离还算在可控范围内，伸长手就能够到彼此。  
张艺兴出国交换的这大半年，闲了一周打上两三通电话，忙起来半个月不聊天也是常有的事。再加上中间这样那样的特殊情况，如今的亲密接触竟让张艺兴觉得面前的人有些陌生了。  
吴世勋不知道张艺兴心思早就飞到了一边，正低着头忙着在张艺兴身上盖印章。梦里的场景原样还原，张艺兴软着腰被他压在洗手台前，胸前有他啃/咬的痕迹，粉红的乳尖翘着，是等待采摘的樱桃，吴世勋闭着眼虔诚的含入口中。  
张艺兴被突然落下的温暖刺激得拖长了嗓子哼了一声。不知道是不是该庆幸之前那几年两人懵懵懂懂做的那些荒唐事，大半年没见他的身体依然对吴世勋熟悉得很，才被填满过的有些酸痛的地方再次做好了被侵入的准备，他抬起一条腿缠上吴世勋的腰，拉着吴世勋的手去摸被大理石沁得有些冰凉的臀，“这半年我有在健身。”张艺兴这话落进吴世勋耳朵里不亚于落在干草堆上的火苗，把他最后一点理智都烧干净。  
根本不需要什么前戏那里就湿润紧致得吴世勋头皮发麻。他原本顾及着好久没做，刻意掌握着力度和节奏，可张艺兴不停放软了嗓子催促他再快点再快点，甚至主动趴下来让吴世勋用从后面的姿势进入。洗手池上的瓶瓶罐罐早就被扫到了地上，吴世勋一手撑着镜子一手掐着张艺兴的胸仿佛不知疲倦地顶弄。张艺兴被顶到敏感点，腿一软得站不住，被吴世勋拦腰抱进怀里，胸口后背紧紧贴在一起，心跳透过皮肉和心跳呼应。  
“说你爱我。”吴世勋把吻印在张艺兴最敏感的后颈。  
张艺兴回过头接住吴世勋的吻，“我爱你。”  
呼吸逐渐浓重，一室旖/旎里喘息声压不住呻/吟声。

 

夜晚很长。  
本来和同学约好的圣诞大餐被吴世勋截胡，两个人洗完澡后跑到商店买了只整鸡扔进烤箱。  
“还要多久啊？”吴世勋抱着杯子盘腿坐着，看张艺兴在旁边的吧台切水果。  
“再等一下下。”张艺兴把一瓣橙子喂进吴世勋的嘴里。房间里很暖，吴世勋的嘴唇也是暖暖的，张艺兴的指尖在碰到吴世勋时忍不住缩了一下。  
好像从小就是这样，吴世勋跑到他家来玩，玩一会就闹着饿了要吃东西，张艺兴给他切水果，给他煮泡面，两个人叫外卖，躺在沙发上分食一整个披萨。吴世勋吃东西时喜欢把嘴巴塞的满满地，小动物一样地咀嚼。明明自己有手，还偏要张艺兴喂，张着嘴把半个身子都伸过来，像嗷嗷待哺的幼鸟。  
可现在吴世勋长大了，光靠喂到嘴里的那点食物已经满足不了他，舔净张艺兴指尖的橙子汁后，他又压过来吻张艺兴的唇。  
吴世勋的嘴巴里都是刚才喝的果酒的味道，张艺兴一下子被亲得晕晕乎乎，他伸手揽住吴世勋的后颈，手指插进柔软头发里，不由自主闭了眼睛。他想自己应该是醉了。  
烤箱的提示音打断了吴世勋进一步的动作。张艺兴兔子一样蹦起来，红着耳朵跑去厨房。太害羞了，虽然和吴世勋不是第一次接吻，可他从没亲得这样小心这样温柔。张艺兴觉得自己变成了吴世勋口里的布丁，被舌尖反复舔舐着，要化在里面了。  
预处理过的烤鸡味道不错，张艺兴和吴世勋就着可乐吃的满嘴流油。电视里是放了无数遍的《love actually》，吴世勋看着看着突然转头看向张艺兴。  
“看我干嘛？”张艺兴被他的眼神看得发毛。用脚踢吴世勋的小腿。  
“艺兴，”吴世勋伸手抓住张艺兴的脚腕，把人往自己身边拖，“你还记不记得我以前跟你说过什么？”  
“啊？”张艺兴一头雾水，吴世勋跟他说过的话多了去了，他怎么知道吴世勋问的是哪一句，张艺兴试图把脚从吴世勋手里抽出来，“我哪能记得你说的什么。”  
“就是，”吴世勋的力气比小时候大的多，他一只手拽着张艺兴的脚腕，一只手放下叉子去揽张艺兴的腰，“有一次，我们一块看电视，我跟你说，要一辈子在一起。”张艺兴总算被吴世勋拉进怀里来，便也放弃挣扎，乖乖把脸窝在吴世勋的肩上，“记得。”  
“那你看，”吴世勋把张艺兴的手伸开与他十指相扣，“我们现在已经生米煮成熟饭了，我跟你要一个承诺好不好？”  
在吴世勋说“生米煮成熟饭”时张艺兴敲了一下他的脑袋，听到“承诺”时又愣住停下了手。  
吴世勋冲张艺兴笑。不是他平时对外人的那种笑，原本凌厉的眉眼弯起来，弯成两道月牙，盛满了温柔，是儿时张艺兴第一次见到他时，让张艺兴鼓起勇气去牵他的手的那种笑容。  
“好，你说。”张艺兴点点头，从认识吴世勋起，他就没办法拒绝他的任何请求。  
吴世勋竟有些紧张，他深吸了一口气，慎重又期待地握住张艺兴的手，“这段话我其实想了很久，但一直找不到机会告诉你。之前是我太迟钝没能明白自己心里要什么，等我明白了你又有了女朋友还越跑越远。我以前觉得，反正我们已经认识快二十年，不会再有别人比我更了解你了，可我忘记人是会变的，小时候你特能吃辣，但你现在就不怎么能吃，还有你以前最喜欢看海贼王，但我刚才去你房间发现贴的都是漫威。”  
“我没办法说，张艺兴你不要变，你不要走，那样太自私了，但我希望你能答应我，在你的未来计划里面，一定要有我的位置。”  
“我对我们的感情有信心，因为它已经有二十年的基础，虽然以前大部分可能是友情，但从我第一天意识到喜欢这种心情起，我喜欢的人就只有你。只是以前我太笨了，不明白这种心情是什么，有时候还会让你生气。但还好，还好我现在明白了，而且更好的是你也喜欢我，那我觉得就没有什么好怕的。”  
“只是以后，我是说假如，我们可能会吵架，为了买布艺沙发还是真皮沙发生气，我脾气不好，可能还会对你大吼小叫，可能你爸妈或者我爸妈不让我们在一起，可能别人会对我们指指点点，或者会出现别的男的女的想要把你抢走，天呐，这个绝对不行的，反正，反正不管怎样，你要答应我绝对，绝对不会说，吴世勋我不喜欢你了，吴世勋我不爱你了，吴世勋我们分手吧这种话。”  
吴世勋说完后小心翼翼观察张艺兴的反应，却被拉过去先劈头盖脸地亲了一通。  
“你想听我的回答吗？”张艺兴像是卸下了什么重担一样眉开眼笑地捏着吴世勋的脸。他本以为自己是想的更多想的更远的那一个，没想到吴世勋竟然连他们这一生的漫长岁月都考虑到了。  
他们在混沌的幼年时期相识，在少年时期形影不离，如今到了要对未来负责的年龄，才发现两个人不知什么时候起早就把对方拉进自己的人生，并用友情爱情堆叠起围墙，不许对方再离开一步。  
“我的回答是——”张艺兴把吴世勋扑倒在地毯上，“Merry Christmas！”  
“什么啊！”吴世勋轻易就翻身压了上来。  
张艺兴躺在吴世勋身下笑出一对酒窝，“等八十岁的时候再告诉你。”

 

-the end-


End file.
